High School Story, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter 1: Up In Flames ''Choices '''Choice 1 (If you finished Book 2)' *Yes, remember my choices! *No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 1 (If you didn't finish Book 2) * Keep playing without my choices. (Continue on to Choice 2) * Go to High School Story, Book 2! (Takes you out of the book and opens the menu for book 2) Choice 2 * Girl! * Guy! Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Jordan." Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Make up a last name (not your real one!) Default is "Lee". Choice 5 * Rainbow Streaks (��20) * Glam Length (��15) * Dark Tresses * Beachy Waves * Short Layers * Bouncy Curls Choice 6 * Spring Fling (��15) * Not-So-Cold Shoulder (��15) * Let It Snot * Cardi Cute * Morning Jog * Cool For School Choice 7 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. If you choose the second choice you'll go through character creation again. You only get choice 8-9 if you chose default settings for the game. Choice 8 * A girl. * A guy. * No one. Choice 9 (A girl) *Emma *Maria Choice 9 (A guy) * Caleb * Michael * Aiden Choice 10 (If you picked one of the first two options) * Yes, we are! * No, I'm dating someone else. If you pick the second option, it brings you back to choice 9 until you pick the first option Choice 11 * I don't how I survived! (No effect) * I wouldn't mind a longer vacation! (No effect) * I just wanted to see (Love Interest)! (No effect) Third option appears if you are dating someone. Choice 12 * This quarter, they're all going down! (No effect) * Where can I get some of their secret sauce? (No effect) Choice 13 * The baseball team. * The cheerleading squad. * Concert band. Choice 14 * It's going to be amazing. (School spirit affected) * It's just a dance. (No effect) Choice 15 * Call the fire department! (No effect) * Good riddance. (No effect) Choice 16 * This can't be worse than Isa... right? (No effect) * Awesome! New students! (No effect) * NOOOOOOO! (No effect) Choice 17 * Pick Michael as a partner.' '(��12) * Pick Aiden as a partner. (��12)(The Intellectual) * Pick Emma as a partner. (��12) * Don't choose a tour partner. (No effect) Choice 18 * Brian could've turned over a new leaf. (No effect) * Brian is the worst. (No effect) * Brian is still hot! (No effect) Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? Choice 1 (Aiden's path) *That clarinet player you wouldn't shut up about. (No effect.) *Hopefully as awesome as he is talented. (Relationship improved with Aiden) Choice 2 *I'm on top of this! (No effect.) *I'm just gonna wing it. (No effect.) *I'm planning on making stuff up. (No effect.) Improve standing with Hearst if you're wearing the special clothing from Chapter 1. Choice 3 *It's nice to meet you. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *Let's get this over with. (No effect.) Choice 4 *This is where we have gym class. (No effect.) *We planned homecoming here. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *We can't keep a long term coach, ever. (No effect.) Choice 5 *Getting to lunch on time. (No effect.) *Finding friends to sit with. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *Being prepared for a food fight. (No effect.) Choice 6 *Reminds us that everyone is welcome here. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *Was once defaced by someone on this tour. (No effect.) *Once scared me when I was here at night. (No effect.) Choice 7 *You feel that way. (No effect.) *You're such an awful person. (No effect.) Choice 8 *Comfort Tucker and Jade. (��16) (Improve standing with Hearst.) *Get to class. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 1 *We have some history. (No effect) *Screw him. He's a jerk. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Awesome people. (No effect) *Great activities. (No effect) *Fabulous parties. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I was the new kid recently. (No effect) *You look like you needed a friend. (No effect) *Tucker kept cracking me up. (No effect) Choice 9 *Convinced me we need Hearst built back fast. (No effect.) *Wasn't that bad. (No effect.) Choice 10 *That was such a creative promposal! (No effect.) *You are the cutest couple! (No effect.) *I can't wait to party with you at prom! (No effect.) Choice 11 *I'm not afraid of you. (No effect.) *You'd better watch out, because you and Max are going down! (No effect.) *You think I want to be prom (king/queen)? (No effect.) Choice 12 (Aiden's path) *Perfect. Let's go! (��18) (Relationship improved with Aiden) *Great, but I can't today. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 1 (Aiden's path) *I'm always down to spend time with you. (Relationship improved with Aiden) *But I'm here to win! (No effect.) Diamond Choice 2 (Aiden's path) This is a timed choice! *To the right. (+Bowling) *To the left. *Straight ahead. Diamond Choice 3 (Aiden's path) This is a timed choice! *To the pins! ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *To the gutter! *To Aiden! Diamond Choice 4 (Aiden's path) This is a timed choice! *All of the pins! ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *Some of the pins! *None of the pins! "Pin Pro" If you picked at least two of the three correct options, you win. If you picked at least two of the three incorrect options, you lose. Diamond Choice 5 (Aiden's path) *We can share. (Relationship improved with Aiden) *No, finish it! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Aiden's path) *Let me know the minute you're sure. (Relationship improved with Aiden) *I'm in no rush. (No effect) Choice 13 *Can take her of herself. (No effect) *Has a great team to back her up. (No effect) Category:High School Story Category:Choices Walkthrough